Wind Waker
by Aria Zephyr
Summary: ON HIATUS. A retelling of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, with a twist: it's in epic poem form. 2nd chapter up! Enjoy! NO FLAMERS, PLEASE!
1. In the Beginning

_Aria: Hello, readers and reviewers alike! It's me again! Because my sequel to TWTWOTB has been taking so long, I started writing this to get my lazy muse running again. Basically, it's an epic poem version of Wind Waker, in my own words of course. Enjoy!_

**_(Disclaimer: Aria Zephyr does not own the Legend of Zelda series or any related material)_**

**Aria Zephyr presents:**

**Wind Waker**

**An Epic Poem of _Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker_**

Fresh ocean breezes blew

On a fresh morn

For, on that day,

Link was born

Aryll, Link's sweet sister,

Searched for him, calling his name.

On the watchtower she found him,

Sleeping peacefully.

She sent him to their grandmother,

To receive his birthday garb.

These he received,

But not without distaste.

Playing with the gulls, upon the watchtower,

Aryll waited for her brother.

Once there, she gave him her telescope,

Her favorite treasure.

Link looked through the telescope,

Out over his island home.

He saw the Rito postman,

Flapping in distress.

Aryll cried out, telling him to look up.

Link obeyed and saw

A great bird monster flying,

The island in its path.

Worse, a girl was caught

In the beast's huge claws.

A pirate ship pursued the beast,

Firing its cannonballs.

Foolishly, the bird looked back,

And was struck by a projectile.

The girl fell from its grasp,

Into the Fairy Forest.

Link ran for help,

To Orca, the swordsman.

The old man taught Link to wield a sword,

And gave him the weapon for his own.

To the summit, Link hurried,

And found monsters waiting.

The Bokoblins, Link slew,

And went to help the girl.

The girl revived,

Finding herself hanging by a tree branch.

She struggled, breaking the branch,

And fell.

Link ran up to her,

But just as he did,

A pirate appeared,

And ran to the girl, his captain.

The girl frowned at the pirate,

As he cried from relief.

The girl scolded him roundly before

Running off, to seek vengeance on the bird.

He saw his sister on the bridge to the forest,

Waving to him merrily.

Relieved and happy, Link smiled,

As the little girl started to cross the bridge.

Suddenly, an inhuman scream shattered the air,

And all looked up in fascinated terror.

The bird, its claws outstretched, swooped down,

And snatched sweet Aryll away.

Horrified, but determined to save his sister,

Link drew his little sword

And ran towards the fleeing bird,

Only to run into thin air.

Before he could fall,

The pirate girl caught his wrist.

Holding him tight, despite his struggles,

She scolded him for his reckless act.

Yet, the girl was right

And Link despaired

As he watched his sister's kidnapper

Fly away with its precious plunder.

_Aria: So, whattaya think? There **will** be more once I write it up. And, don't worry, I won't go heavy on the dungeons; they're so boring anyway. Please read and review! vanishes into whirlwinds_


	2. Setting Sail

_Aria: Hello again, all! I've got the second installment of **Wind Waker** ready and rarin' to go! Enjoy!_

**(_Disclaimer: Aria Zephyr does not own The Legend of Zelda series or any related material._)**

**Aria Zephyr presents:**

**Wind Waker**

**An Epic Poem of _Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker_**

Despite his grief, Link was determined

To save his sister from the bird's grasp

So he followed the pirates to the beach,

To ask them a favor.

The pirate girl, the captain, Tetra

Was shocked by Link's audacity.

She tried to dissuade him from

What she deemed yet another reckless act.

The Rito postman intervened

On Link's behalf,

And reminded the pirate girl

Of the risk Link had taken to save her.

He told of other girls, who had been kidnapped,

All with long ears.

The bird was said to nest

In the Forsaken Fortress, a cursed place.

Though disgruntled, Tetra was honorable,

And she was indebted to Link's bravery.

So she agreed to take him

So long as he had a shield.

Remembering his family heirloom,

Link hurried home

Only to face his grandmother,

Who gave the shield to him happily.

Noting Aryll's absence, she asked where she was,

Only Link's sorrowful face answered.

Her grief was acute,

But Link could not remedy her pain.

He strapped the shield to his back,

Collected a last minute rupee,

Then, went to the pirates,

Prepared for his doom.

The Outset islanders all gathered

To wish Link farewell and good luck,

As the ship pulled away,

Their voices filling the air.

Link stood at the bow,

Waving good-bye to all he'd known.

But, he spotted on the deck of his home,

His grandmother, and waved farewell.

Tetra teased him,

Asked him if he was so homesick already,

Why shouldn't she just turn the ship around,

And take him back to the island?

But, Link was determined!

He would not leave his sister to that beast.

He stole one last look at his home,

Before it disappeared into the mist.

To keep Link busy as they sailed,

Tetra assigned Niko, the lowliest pirate,

To show Link the ropes,

Much to Niko's delight.

Yet, it wasn't long before,

The dreaded fortress came into sight.

The ship dared not sail too close,

For fear of being caught.

They could come no closer,

But Link had to.

How to get him to the fortress?

What a peculiar problem!

An idea came to Tetra's clever mind

Of how to get Link into the fortress

Without coming closer,

And with a sure chance of him getting there.

Without further ado, or permission, for that matter,

Link was packed away in a barrel,

On the catapult,

Ready to be fired at any moment.

To be sure, the catapult did get Link to the fortress,

But its aim wasn't true

And Link crashed into a stone wall,

Losing his sword in the process.

But! Link was in the fortress,

Armed or no,

It was only a matter of sneaking around,

Was it not?

_Aria: Not bad, is it? Well, now that Link's in the Forsaken Fortress, we're rollin' now. Anyway, read and review! Until next time! -vanishes into whirlwinds-_


End file.
